Flowers and plants are most often transported by hand. During a car trip, for example, they are blocked between the feet or in a rigid box. In most cases, the flowers are crushed, stems are broken, leaves are folded when one steps on the brakes a little abruptly or when one takes a curve.
Flower bouquets are also maintained in water pouches that form a container for the bouquets and ensure their durability with time.
The liquid contained in these pouches is bothersome during trips by car, train or the like (weight, instability, fear of spilling, of breaking the flowers or the stems, etc.).
A flower bag exists in which the paper forming the water pouch is equipped with two handles, which makes it possible to carry the water pouch and the flowers but presses together the flowers as well as on the leaves, and the whole is very unaesthetic.
There is thus a serious and known need for a bag for plants or flower bouquets, in particular in water pouch making it possible to carry them easily without the risk of upsetting the bouquet, breaking, folding, crushing the flowers, the stems or the leaves of a bouquet or of a plant.